The Final Masquerade
by Kiuku
Summary: Two people brought together by what some might call fate have a chance to start over. Are they ready to drop the masks and start over without lies? / Sequel to Sakura High
1. Hon Hon Baguette

The sequel to Sakura High is here! I hope you're excited because I sure am. It takes place about ten years after we last heard from these precious teens and will focus on our favorites Kai and Rei. I have a few pointers, such as revealing more about Rei's past where I will put up warnings.  
The genre is kinda friendship/hurt/comfort/drama/humor/romance but I could only choose two so oh well. **  
**

**Title: **The Final Masquerade

**Summary: **Two people brought together by what some might call fate have a chance to start over. Are they ready to drop the masks and start over without lies?**  
**

**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**Author's Note: ** It's been a while since I wrote at all so this might be a little bumpy in the beginning but I'll get a hang of it again I believe. This is a hinted boyxboy story. Boylove. Gayness. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

_Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say_

* * *

The sun slowly set on the sleepy city of London. It crawled into the rooms and lit up the white walls of the apartment. The birds made it clear to the world that they were indeed up and ready to sit around town and wait for people to drop food on the ground.

It started as an ordinary Tuesday but quickly became a not ordinary Tuesday. The sun didn't wake Kai from his slumber, neither did the birds nor his alarm. A loud high-pitched scream woke him up with a startle.

He gasped and looked around. The dark blinds were down and prevented every ray of sunshine to enter his room. On the desk his wallet was untouched and there were no police sirens outside. Had the scream been a dream? No, he was sure it was real. It came from somewhere in the apartment.

On wobbly feet Kai stood up and walked over to the window. Morning wasn't a concept he liked, especially when the clock was… he reached for his phone and forced his eyes to get used to the light. 05:21. He groaned and put it down. There better be a damn good reason for that wake up call or he'd give someone a reason.

Without bothering to put on clothes he walked out of his room to find the cause of the scream. It couldn't be anyone else than his roommate.

"Bullshit!" Tala's voice made him look around in wonder. It was too early in the morning to deal with bullshit.

"Valkov," he grunted and rested his head on the wall. It wasn't even past six in the morning, what was that red-head doing up? His scream must have awoken the neighbors. If it was because of a spider Kai would kill him.

"Bathroom!" Tala's distressed voice answered his morning grunt. Kai collected his willpower and walked over to the bathroom. He could close the door and jam it so Tala wouldn't get out. That would give him a peaceful morning.

"What?" The world better be ending, he added in his head.

"Come over here and look at this," Tala motioned at the sink for him. He pulled his hair back in an attempt to keep it out of his view.

"What?" Kai repeated when he stood by the sink next to the soon-to-be dead man.

"This," Tala turned on the water tap with a disgusted expression on his face. It took a second before brown colored water flowed out from the tap.

"Shit," Kai groaned and took a step back. Tala nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. I tried to call the landlord but their office doesn't open until six," a disapproving frown found its way on his forehead as he explained how he, just like on any other normal day, had gone up to get ready for work and reached for his toothbrush and thankfully reacted to the foul water.

"That's when you screamed," Kai noted and leaned against the door frame. Tala pouted and looked at the sink. "If that's all I'm going back to sleep," he turned around and ignored Tala's rant behind him.

"What do you mean that's all? We have shit coming out of the drains and you're just gonna go back to sleep? Kai!" He closed the door behind him and fell down on his bed again. He wasn't a plumber, the office didn't open until six, and the apartment wasn't written under his name so he couldn't do anything useful in this situation so he might as well sleep.

The time was around 9 and the sun was up on the sky when Tala had finished his phone call to his office explaining why he wouldn't come to work for perhaps a day or two. His job was important but his clients simply had to wait. He wouldn't leave home without brushed teeth and the current shitwater prevented that.

"Thank you for understanding. Have a good day," he hang up and let out a deep breath. He was calm, this matter wouldn't upset him. He made phone calls around the globe to find solutions to all the problems. There was just one tiny little problem left.

"You're dressed," Kai pointed out the obvious as he entered the kitchen in sweatpants. He didn't like to walk around all covered up at home, it was the one place he didn't have to wear a long-sleeved shirt to avoid questions. Tala on the other hand was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and his hair was fixed in a tiny ponytail to keep the hair from falling in his face.

"Yes," Tala clicked his pen and glanced at the papers before him. "Breakfast is on the table," he rested his head in his palm and looked it all over again. He had to start simple, ease Kai in on the problem and make him agree. "I talked with the landlord," he started when Kai sat down and ate his cereal.

"Hm?" Tala looked up and straightened himself out. Kai was a man of few words before he ate breakfast. Even Bryan couldn't stand how easy he was to annoy in the mornings before but it had gotten a lot better since he quit his job. This brought on an early midlife crisis however that Kai refused to admit he had.

"They'll fix it of course, and take a look in the kitchen, so I was thinking while they're doing that we might as well bring someone to renovate both the kitchen and the bathroom. Which of course means we can't live here. You're still with me?" He made sure because Kai seemed to look through him.

"Where will I go?" The poor, confused, and now homeless man asked. "You have friends here but I…" Tala stretched him a paper. "What's this?" Kai skimmed it through. Graveson? Mariah? _Australia?_

"As you know I met Mariah when I studied in France. She owns a house there in a small town called Graveson and she's leaving for about a year to go on a world around trip with a friend. She offered you a room there for as long as you need," Tala explained slowly so Kai wouldn't miss any important information in his sleepy state.

"But..?" Kai asked, he knew there was a but. Graveson in France? How was he supposed to live in France? He didn't know the language. What about the money?

"But…" Tala clicked his pen again. "There will be a second person there, a house guard. He'll stay there for the entire year she's gone. I mentioned your dislike for strangers and she said that if she could she'd tell him to arrive at the house after you move back here but she has animals and doesn't want to put that responsibility on you," Tala added before Kai said anything. Silence filled the room as Kai thought this through.

"Animals?" He questioned. That could be anything from horses to raccoons. She was a veterinary so who knew what strange animals she brought home?

"Cats and a dog," Tala pointed at the paper. It said 'Hope', underlined, and 'old dog'. "You do like the countryside," he smiled smugly and Kai sighed. "I'm sorry, if there was another option I'd go with it but I can't afford hotel rooms for us both with the renovation. If you feel like you don't want to I'll just keep myself from renovating the k-"

"Don't say that, I know you wouldn't kick me out," Kai smiled and looked down on the paper. "I agree with you. Renovating everything at once would save us from having to live with builders invading our home while we're here," he thought a bit out loud and Tala nodded. There was a long silence while Kai merely stared at the paper. Tala realized Kai wouldn't make the decision by himself.

"Should I call her and tell her you're on?" He asked to be sure. Kai nodded slowly, still a bit unsure. He and Tala had known each other for years and he knew Tala's habits in the morning and vice versa so they wouldn't be in the way of one another. How would this stranger be? If it turned out to be a yelling match every morning he knew who had to go.

Kai was left with his thoughts as Tala left the room to talk with Mariah. He had a bad feeling about this but he didn't want to be a burden to Tala, he knew how long the red-head had wanted to renovate the apartment. He'd go to France, for Tala.

About a week later when Kai got into the cab he regretted his decision. The cab to the airport in London that would be. Apparently the cab driver had visited France and kept going on and on about how rude the French were. They couldn't do anything right, had a weird language, and weren't polite to customers. Kai was just happy he'd get to drive on the right side of the damn road when he got there.

French food was apparently disgusting and everything was expensive. Kai wondered which part of France this driver had been to but didn't ask. He didn't want the man to think he was interested in his judgmental view on the rest of the world. He also pointed out that Kai seemed to be wearing an awfully lot of clothes for it being the middle of May and Kai decided that this man was a nuisance to the world and needed better manners than to point out people's clothes.

Once they reached the airport Kai hurried out and explained politely that he needed to help with the baggage. He wanted to spend no more time with this man than he had to.

More and more Kai wished for this ordeal to be done with. The plane was late and there was a child seated near him that kept yelling. Headphones didn't help much because his music was on his phone which had little to no batteries left so he had to turn it off. France was bad omen and the flight couldn't be any worse.

When the flight attendant arrived with the lunch it reminded him that yes, it could always get worse. _Always. _Smashed potato and some form of meat that had been frozen a second ago no doubt presented itself under the plast. He just ate the bread and bought candy to keep his stomach satisfied.  
He missed his private jet. He missed a lot of stuff from his old life. He didn't miss his job tho. The constant decisions on who to fire and the applications and the math and just yuck. He didn't need his private jet, he simply had to plan his next flight better. Positive thinking like Tala always said, plan ahead to make bad situations less bad. Damned psychologist and his logic thinking. This whole mess was his fault.

So, the whole flight was a mess. The whole situations was a mess, Kai thought as he stepped out on the parking lot. The sun stood high on the sky and blinded him. He raised a hand to shield his eyes and looked around. Tala told him there would be a ride waiting for him so he looked for a cab. He wasn't sure how they looked but they probably had a flashing sign that said 'Taxi'.

"Kai!" He turned around and saw a person next to a black truck stretching his hand up in the air to call his attention. Kai assumed that was his ride, who else would know his name in France? He grabbed his bags and headed over, trying his best not to get run over on the way. When he reached the car and finally got a good look at the person he thought the man looked familiar.

He wore dark washed out jeans and a white tank top that showed his tanned arms. Around his neck hang one of those military necklace but it looked like the real deal, and he wore black combat boots.

"Here," the man walked past him and unlocked the trunk. That's when Kai saw the man had black hair tied in a loose ponytail with a black band. "You planning to hold on to your suitcases in the passenger seat?" Kai was forced out of his shook and walked over, apparently too slowly because Rei grabbed his suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car. At least he thought it was Rei, it was hard to tell with the sunglasses.

"Thanks," was all Kai could muster up. The man flashed a smile at him and closed the trunk. There wasn't a mistake was there, it was Rei, it had to be. If he would just remove those damn sunglasses, Kai thought and opened the door to the passenger seat. Maybe he was wrong. There were other people in the world than Rei who had long black hair. His accent didn't match either. It sounded English.

"You ate on the plane?" Kai stared at him, Rei or not he sure didn't know how to introduce himself. "'Cause I'm hungry but I can eat at home if you don't want to stop on the way," the man started the engine. The AC worked to make sure the car didn't burn up and drowned out the music. That's when a scent filled the trunk, only that it wasn't the scent Kai associated with Rei. It was raspberry and not vanilla. Then, finally, the man removed his glasses to check his phone. That's when Kai saw the amber eyes that still haunted his dreams.

"I ate on the plane," he answered, not having the need to explain how nauseous this encounter made him. "I'm tired so I'd appreciate if you drive to the house," he explained as politely as he could. Polite was all he could muster in this situation. He wanted to scream at Tala for not telling him who the stranger would be. Why was Rei prepared but not he? Why didn't Rei care?

"Sure," Rei raised an eyebrow but Kai wasn't sure if it was at him or the phone. Kai wondered if he could go back to the airport and take a flight back to London but by then Rei had already pulled out from the parking lot.

* * *

Yes Kai, your life sucks because you don't have a private jet. Oh I have missed these guys so much. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review your thoughts on this :d


	2. Bucket

**Title: **The Final Masquerade

**Summary: **Two people brought together by what some might call fate have a chance to start over. Are they ready to drop the masks and start over without lies?**  
**

**Warnings: **Swearing I guess

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing and following the story ! Answers will be put after the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

_'Cause I can't see forgiveness, and you can't see the crime_

* * *

It was strange how they acted towards each other, it really was. Rei felt like a stranger and there was a distance between them that felt impossible to overcome. The distance irritated Kai because he wanted Rei to get past it. He wanted to call Tala to get the opinion of a professional on why Rei gave him the cold shoulder but still acted polite to cover it up.

The car ride had been a nightmare. Kai thought he'd throw up but it past eventually. It had been quiet, warm, and uncomfortable.

After all they had been through, after everything Kai had shared with him, Rei acted like they had no history together. Kai didn't understand it but didn't want to confront him about it. Not yet anyway, it could wait until he had unpacked.

Hope, the old dog, observed as he organized his clothes neatly in the drawer. He hated to not find his things in the morning so he made it easy for himself by having the same order wherever he went. The dog laid in the dog bed, Rei had offered to move it but said that Hope could still go back because she used to sleep in there, so Kai told him to let it be. He didn't care if the dog and he slept in the same room as long as it didn't wake him up before nine. Then they'd have a problem.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He asked the dog and she put her paw up in the air. He didn't understand what that meant. Then it growled lowly at him and repeated the paw in the air. "I won't ask again," he mumbled and put his suitcase in the corner of the room.

A growl escaped his stomach when the smell of food entered the room. He wasn't sure what it was but his stomach wanted it. Debating on whether it was worth it or not he decided to force his unwilling feet to the kitchen. It connected to the living room so he could stand a few steps away and not be in the way. Rei was baking and didn't notice him, or didn't care.

White flour decorated the bench, the floor, and Rei. A white line went from his chin to his ear from when he pushed his bangs out of the way. The bread clump was almost done, he wanted it simple with no surprises like nuts or raisins or whatever people came up with.

"Damn it!" He cursed when his bangs once again fell over his face. If there was anything he hated it was when his hair fell in stuff because it meant he had to wash it and he didn't have the energy for that. Dough and flour covered his hands so he couldn't push it back behind his ears.

"What are you swearing about?" Kai had his question answered when he saw Rei blow out air in an already lost battle to get his bangs away from his face. "You look ridiculous," he walked over and Rei turned to him.

"I'd like to see yo-" he stopped mid sentence when Kai stretched out his hand and swept Rei's bangs behind his ear. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hang half-open for the sentence he didn't get to complete.

"It'll keep falling down," Kai retracted his hand and Rei hurried to look away. His cheeks were a light pink color and he tried not to think about how his face kept heating up. "I didn't mean to cross any boundaries bu-"

"Well you did!" Rei snapped at him with a glare. Kai didn't look away but he was sorry. He didn't know Rei was that uncomfortable with touch or he wouldn't have done it without warning.

"I see that. What I did was wrong, I'm sorry," he apologized and took a step back to give Rei his personal space back. He hadn't thought about it, it just happened. Rei had such an uncaring attitude he didn't think it would matter.

"Whatever," Rei looked away and muttered under his breath. "There's a pack of hairpins in Lin's… my room. Would you mind getting it?" He asked with forced politeness. He was still mad and Kai understood that.

"Sure," he answered simply and walked away. When he rounded the corner to the hallway, Rei let out a deep breath and almost rubbed his face in his hands. Almost.

"Great," he muttered and turned around to get more flour for the bread. Most of it was on the floor and he couldn't use that. It wasn't his fault he missed the bench a few times. Flour always ended up everywhere.

What happened next was something Lucky would never forget for it was the day she turned from black dog to white dog. Innocently, like the good dog she was, she heard her two-legged pack leader panic and went in to investigate. He stressed too much and she thought she'd calm him down like always.

The bigger man walked around a corner and walked over to her leader before she got there. She thought this was the reason he panicked, the bigger man was closer than normal, so she walked between them and barked. Just a signal bark so the bigger man would back away. However, her bark not only surprised the bigger man but it also frightened her leader who dropped the bag he had in his hands. She sneezed when the flour entered her nose.

It took a moment before what just happened sank in. Rei had been busy trying to control his temper and hadn't noticed Lucky so when she barked he dropped the bag of flour in his arms. Kai did notice the black dog and was taken aback by the bark because Rei had promised she would not do that.

"Ah, crap!" Rei swore and Kai dusted off his pants. "Not again," he whined and picked the bag up from the floor. Kai simply observed for a second. The floor was white, the dog was a dalmatian, and Rei's legs were white, and so was his own pants.

"Is dropping a bag of flour something you do on daily basis?" Kai asked and took a step back to get away from the flour. Rei didn't answer his question and didn't seem to register it either.

"Lucky, you're all floury!" Kai knew that wasn't a word. "I have to bathe you before you… No don't!" This was a lost cause as Lucky shrugged and the flour whirled around in the air. He coughed and waved off the flour from his face.

"What about the bread?" Rei got up and looked at the bench like he hadn't seen that dough before in his life. "You're too scattered brain," Kai added and looked around the white spotted kitchen. Rei ignored his comment and put the dough on a baking sheet and in the oven it went.

"I can clean the kitchen when you bathe the dog," Kai offered but Rei looked sceptic.

"It's okay. I'll bathe Lucky and then clean the kitchen," he said.

"You can't do everything by yourself," Kai argued. Rei snorted and gave him a look that said he could do whatever he pleased. "Why won't you just let me help?" He nearly cried out in frustration.

"Fine! Clean to your heart contents. I don't give a shit," Rei walked out with Lucky after him. Kai stared at him. What the hell was that tantrum for? Maybe he should just not clean and see if that made Rei happy, huh.

So that's what he did, or didn't do. He removed his once gray socks tho because if he walked around with flour under his socks it'd end up everywhere and not even he had the energy for that. There was a laundry basket in the guest room so he tossed them in there and laid down on the bed. Hope still laid in her bed, she didn't hear the ruckus in the kitchen and wasn't that interested. Flour didn't smell nice.

Kai closed his eyes. He liked the bed. It was soft. The fan on the desk cooled him down and he relaxed.

"Kai," his eyes darted open when there was a knock on the door. It took a moment for him to remember where he was and why it wasn't Tala calling out for him but a completely new voice. Rei's voice.

"What?" He grunted in response and got up from the bed on unsteady legs. He hated when people woke him up. "What?" He repeated when he opened the door.

"Were you asleep?" Rei asked and his eyebrows went up slightly. Kai said nothing. "I'm sorry about my behavior," an apology. A bit sooner than Kai had thought, he hadn't expected one at all.

"What behavior?" The overall cold shoulder or just that one shouting incident? Kai mused for himself but kept his face emotionless. The question clearly made Rei uncomfortable because he leaned to one side and the other.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for offering to help," he mumbled and put an arm behind him to wrap his hand around his other arm. He looked like a child that apologized to his parent.

"Why did you?" Kai straightened up. Rei clicked his tongue.

"I don't trust it," he said with a shrug.

"It? What do you mean _it_?" Kai hoped for Rei's sake he wouldn't click that tongue again.

"I don't buy it when people offer to help. They don't mean it," Rei expanded.

"So if Lin or Mariah had been here and offered to help you would have yelled at them too?" It was more of a rhetorical question because Kai knew that wasn't true.

"No," so it was personal, Kai thought and his annoyance over Rei's behavior grew. "Lin wouldn't have been able to help," right. The blind sister part. Kai felt like banging his head to the wall.

"So that whole mess is my fault?" Rei shrugged. "I'm not the one who dropped the flour," he raised his voice. He couldn't help it.

"You're the one who got close," Rei dropped his arms to his sides and clicked his tongue.

"I apologized for that. Would you like me to apologize again?" Kai spoke with haunted voice.

"No I got it the first time," Rei clicked his tongue. Kai wanted to grab his tongue and tear it out of his mouth.

"Anything else?" Kai asked and made no attempt to hide his annoyance.

"Don't touch me again," Rei twirled a bit of hair between his fingers. "We're not friends and I would appreciate if you stopped acting like it," would appreciate? Oh so _now_ his vocabulary was all back, Kai wanted to roll his eyes.

"I'm trying to make the best of the situation. Would you stop being a condescending asshole?" Rei looked up at him.

"Stop acting friendly," he repeated.

"Stop acting like an asshole," Kai muttered.

"Stop acting friendly," it was like a damn teen throwing a tantrum.

"Stop acting like an asshole," Kai raised his voice.

"Stop acting friendly!" Rei nearly yelled back.

"What the hell do you have against me acting friendly?!" Kai demanded.

"I know it's a lie and you can't stand me so drop the act!" Rei froze after that. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He shut his mouth. "Excuse me," he hurried away and Kai watched his back. He disappeared around the corner and out on the porch. The house went silent.

Why would he think I can't stand him? Kai wondered and walked back to the bed. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and dialed Tala's number. A second opinion about it all would be helpful because it didn't make any sense. It was only day number one and if them butting heads and yelling would be a daily occurrence he'd prefer to live on the streets of London.

_"Bonjour!"_ Tala answered after one beep. _"I didn't expect you to call this soon. Do you miss me?"_

"I'm living with Rei," Kai skipped the pleasantries.

_"Come again?"_ Tala sounded surprised.

"The mysterious stranger, it's Rei. How could you not know?" Kai demanded.

_"Oh, it makes sense. She said it was a childhood friend, very nice and calm,"_ Kai snorted.

"Nice and calm my ass. He just lashed out on me," he laid down on the bed.

_"What do you mean? What happened?"_ Tala was very interested because he hadn't heard about Rei in years.

"I told him to stop being an asshole and he told me to stop being friendly because apparently I can't stand him," Kai sighed.

_"You do kind of have that aura,"_ Kai snorted. "_My opinion first, from the views of a psychologist because I assume that's why you called, is that you did or said something that made Rei think that way,"_ wouldn't have to be a psychologist to figure that one out.

"I haven't talked to him in ten years," Kai looked up. The house was quiet besides from the occasional fly hitting the window.

_"None of us have. Maybe that's where the problem is? You never told me how you said goodbye,"_ Tala carefully approached the subject. None of them had talked about it. Rei had just been a ghost of the past they thought about but never talked about.

"I don't remember," Kai sighed. "You know I don't remember much of that time. It's all a blur," another reason they didn't talk about it.

_"I know but you're both adults and you have to talk about it,"_ if not Tala would have to pay for another hotel room and Kai hated hotels.

"I don't think he wants to. He changed a lot," Kai could have sworn he even saw an eyebrow piercing but the hair kept falling over it so he wasn't sure.

"_We all have, that's the nice part about growing up. You get to understand other people's perspective and can talk about stuff more openly,"_ Kai closed his eyes and groaned. _"Good luck,"_ they hung up.

The whole situation was a catastrophe and he wanted nothing more than go back to London. That didn't change that he had to talk with Rei because if he went home without doing so, Tala would beat him to a pulp and ship him back to France in a bucket to sort out his problems with Rei. Not that he had problems with Rei, Rei was the one who had problems with him.

* * *

mamika: I'm glad you liked that line. It's supposed to be serious, to prepare you. And I know Kai wakes up early in every story but he doesn't really have somewhere to go anymore so I figured he wouldn't, ya know? I'm glad you liked it :3

Gummibeer: You're never late reading a story ;) I thought about having the class a lot in the beginning but decided that would be too much and I just wanted Rei and Kai. And don't worry, Rei's past will reveal itself soon.

Stars in the Sky at Noon: Well, it's not that much further down. At least he doesn't have his grandfather breathing down his neck anymore. And yes, Kai is an asshat. As proven. That means so much to me, thanks for the compliment *w*

Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to review this chapter and I'll see you in the next one :D


	3. Peach

**Title: **The Final Masquerade

**Summary: **Two people brought together by what some might call fate have a chance to start over. Are they ready to drop the masks and start over without lies?**  
**

**Warnings: **Naah

**Author's Note: **Just to clear things up: Hope is an old dog, imagine around 10 years, and Lucky is about 7 years. Yes, that's what's important here. What did you think?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

_All you've ever wanted, the truth I couldn't speak_

* * *

The pink motorcycle leaned right on the inside of the curve and jumped on the mushroom over to the other side. Peach was in first place and there was no stopping her. Then the bottom of the screen beeped. A red shell headed for her.

"No…" the driver whispered as it knocked Peach over and a gorilla drove past her. The golden one was a golden two. "Dang it," the driver hit the gas, determined to win back his first place.

"Good morning," Kai greeted when he walked into the living room. There was no response so he walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Not that he thought their problems would be solved magically overnight but one could always hope.

There was a plastic bag with bread in it laid out on the bench. He wondered if Rei forgot to put it away or left it out for him to find. Probably the first, he decided and rummaged the fridge for cheese or ham. All he found was thin turkey slices and an empty juice bottle.

"Rei …" he stopped himself. He couldn't just yell out like he did with Tala. Rei and Tala wasn't the same, if he wanted to grocery shop with Rei he'd need a different tactic.

"What?" Well at least there wasn't anything wrong with his hearing, although his personality needed a fix. "Yes!" Kai grabbed his sandwiches and walked out to the living room. It seemed Rei was in a better mode than yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked and eyed the other man. He wore shorts and a white tank top. He was lightly tanned and his hair was in a high ponytail. Three silver ring piercings decorated his right ear and two decorated his left eyebrow.

"I'm gonna kill Donkey Kong," Rei's voice was serious and his face was blank. "Got you!" His hair swayed in the air from the fan when it passed. He raised his fist in the air and cheered for himself. His red shell had knocked Donkey Kong off Rainbow Road.

"Mario Kart?" Kai cleared his throat. His morning thoughts were traveling unwanted places. "Why are you Peach?" Friendly conversation. That was good. It was how you made friends.

"Because Mariah isn't here and she's always Peach and now I can be Peach because she's not here," Rei explained and leaned slightly to the left when the pink motorcycle made a left turn.

"I see," Kai carefully sat down on the edge of the sofa. Rei glanced at him but didn't make a disapproving face. He remained silent while eating so he wouldn't disturb Rei killing Donkey Kong.

"How long are you staying?" Rei asked. The golden buckle lit up the screen, he won all races.

"Until the apartment is fixed," Kai moved a tiny bit towards Rei so he would sit comfortable. "Tala said it could take up to two months," but he hoped it wouldn't, Kai thought and leaned back.

"You two live together?" Rei stretched his arms up to the roof and something cracked. A pleased moan followed.

"Yes," Kai didn't want to explain everything to Rei. No one except Tala knew the whole reason he left Russia.

"Are you dating?" Rei asked like it didn't matter at all but he glanced at Kai and raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why would you think that?" Kai felt his eye twitch when he thought of it. That was disgusting, Tala was his friend. Just thinking about kissing him sent chills down his spine.

"Sorry I asked," Rei rolled his eyes at the reaction he got.

"Are you dating someone?" Kai asked and wasn't sure what answer he wanted. Not that he wanted one answer more than the other, it didn't matter to him if Rei was single. Or not.

"Nah," if Rei evolved back to using his full vocabulary that would be great, thought Kai but didn't comment. "I'm not the relationship type," Rei expanded.

"One night stands?" Kai guessed.

"Sex doesn't interest me," well that was an unexpected answer. "You have one night stands?" Rei asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Kai wasn't sure how to take that it surprised Rei. "Does it matter?" Rei looked back at the screen.

"Guess not," he leaned back and stretched out his legs. "I just thought it was important to you," Kai looked away. It was important but… whatever, Rei wouldn't understand.

"Because of my past?" He guessed.

"Not the past you're thinking of," Rei walked around the question. Kai didn't understand what he meant. "We have to make a list for shopping," that was the end of that conversation then, Kai thought.

"Yes," he agreed and wondered what they even had in France. He was picky with his food so Rei would probably murder him for that. It would be the worst grocery shopping in the history of mankind.

That turned out to be true but not for the reason Kai had thought. In his mind, Rei complained about the food he wanted and pointed out how unhealthy or disgusting it was. None of that happened. There was no drama about the food, Rei easily compromised so they wouldn't end up with 10 different yogurts and cereal.

It happened when they stood by the freezers to pick ice cream. Two men, Kai guessed around his age or younger, walked by and looked at Rei. One of them had shaved half his head and the other had a colorful mohawk. They spoke to each other in French and Kai picked up a few words, enough to understand they thought Rei was a pretty girl.

"You want ice cream?" Rei asked, oblivious to the other men checking him out.

"Hm," Kai responded. The two men had stopped walking when Rei talked, his voice gave away that he wasn't a girl. Because obviously the fact that he had no feminine curves wasn't enough to convince them.

"Flavour?" Rei asked and dumped two Ben & Jerry's in the shopping bag, and then another huge box of old traditional vanilla ice cream.

"S-" he didn't get to finish his answer. One of the men interrupted them, a huge grin plastered over his face. It was the one with the half shaved head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say your hair is very cool," he complimented Rei with a grin. Great, he spoke English, no way to ignore him, Kai sulked and glared at him.

"Thank you," Rei beamed. His smile was soft and it made him look like a different person from the shrugging 'meeeh' one Kai was used to. "It's a pain when it's hot, maybe I should try your style," easy going, flirting, smiling Rei. Kai did not like this.

"No. That would be a waste," the man smiled and Kai thought Rei's face would turn red any second, but it didn't. "See you around," the man smiled.

"Take care, and thank you," Rei smiled that soft smile again and the men both smiled and nearly walked into a shelf when they walked away.

Kai remained silent while Rei continued to pick ice cream, soda, and chocolate before they finally reached the checkout. The food they bought would hopefully last a month or two, and there was a smaller grocery store nearby the house for smaller things like yogurt and milk.

They loaded the trunk of the car with the bags, they bought so much and yet half of it was ice cream and chocolate Rei wanted to munch on. For a normal human it'd last for weeks and months but Kai doubted Rei was one of those humans. It'd probably all be gone by the end of the week.

"Finally that's over," Rei stretched his arms and hit the roof of the car. His tone was indifferent again. "Ops," he brushed his hair behind his ear and Kai saw the piercings in his earlobe again.

"When did you get your piercings?" He asked.

"When I was seventeen. Why?" Rei checked the mirrors and backed out of the parking lot. Kai wanted to ask why he acted like he did with that man because it annoyed him. Rei was sweet towards a strangers but cold towards someone he used to be friends with. Not just friends, Kai thought they had been very close.

"Nothing, it suits you," he looked out the window.

"Ah… uhm… th-thanks," Kai glanced at Rei. His cheeks were pink.

"You're blushing," Kai pointed out which caused Rei to glare at him.

"Don't point it out fucktard," ouch, Kai thought but saw his comment made it worse. Of course no one liked it when you pointed out their blush.

"You didn't blush when that guy complimented your hair," Rei's fingers hugged the steering wheel tightly.

"For someone who has one night stands you cover your skin up a lot," he retorted. Kai didn't have to glance at his outfit to know Rei was right in thinking that. He wore jeans and a sweater in summer, while Rei wore shorts and a tank top.

"I'm not looking for a one night stand now," Kai muttered and looked out the window again. If he pushed the subject of Rei blushing from his compliment, Rei would push his buttons too. It would evolve into a yelling match.

Silence erupted, again, and lasted until they got back to the house. Lucky greeted them by the door and followed Rei around while they unloaded the trunk. She didn't let him out of her sight until he was done unpacking the groceries, another thing he insisted on doing himself so Kai let him.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rei exclaimed and made Kai look away from the television. He wish he hadn't when he saw Rei take off his shirt. Toned muscles hid under that shirt. Kai was more muscular than he was, Rei was slim but his skin was perfect. No scars or bruises.

"Was it heavy?" Kai asked and did his best not to look at Rei's chest. Or stomach. Or hips. His shorts hang too low.

"Shut up," Rei said without glaring at him. Apparently his language wasn't to take seriously. "Can I make lunch?" He hung the shirt over a chair.

"I'm hungry if that's what you mean," Kai said. Rei turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Damn it," Kai laid down on the sofa to hide himself. He wasn't seriously thinking Rei looked hot, it was just a natural reaction when someone removed their shirt. If they had abs and nice skin and Kai was fucked.

He was attracted to Rei and there was no denying that. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? Pretend like nothing seemed like a good idea but it wouldn't last for long. He even said Rei looks good in his piercings earlier in the car.

Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal? Kai debated and looked up at the ceiling. Finding someone attractive wasn't bad, a lot of people were attractive. It wasn't like he had a crush on Rei, his personality was too obnoxious.

"Here," a black bowl disrupted his view of the ceiling. He sat up and accepted it. "I guessed you were warm so I made a salad," watermelon, cheese, cucumber, and chicken was in the bowl. There was also something green that Kai couldn't remember the name of.

"Thank you," Rei handed him a fork and then sat down on the other side of the sofa, leaning against the armrest.

"Is this kiwi?" Kai poked the green squares with his fork.

"Shouldn't be," Rei answered in his 'meeh whatever' voice.

"I'm allergic to kiwi," Kai said. This made Rei look down in his bowl.

"It's avocado. If you don't like it I can make a new bowl for you," he offered and reached for the remote. He offered but it didn't look like he planned to do it.

"No, that's okay, I just didn't recognize it," Kai explained and ate. The salad tasted good, cold and refreshing.

"That's okay. You didn't recognize me either," Rei said and zapped to another channel. He wasn't about to eat watching a shitty program.

"We haven't seen each other in ten years," Kai defended himself.

"I wonder who's fault that is," Rei mused. "You kept staring at me. It was funny," he added before Kai had the time to comment about what he said first.

"If you had removed your sunglasses I would have known. You didn't introduce yourself," Kai grunted.

"So when I yelled your name you just came over without knowing who I was?" Rei questioned. That amused him.

"I didn't think some random person in France would know my name," Kai mumbled. "Still, you didn't introduce yourself," he added.

"I'm sorry I lack the manners of you upper-class people," Rei said.

"You think I'm upper-class?" A moment of silence. "I had to fly all the way to France because my apartment is flooding with shit and you think I'm upper-class?" Kai demanded.

"You grew up in a manor," Rei told him with a bored tone.

"Yeah, and we both know my life was filled with sunshine and rainbows," Kai sneered.

"You could have run away," Rei ate his salad like the conversation meant nothing to him.

"And gone where? Live on the street as a child?" Kai wanted to take his bowl and leave.

"That's what makes you upper-class," Rei fished his salad for a piece of chicken. "I'm not minimizing what you went through, I'm saying that you're upper-class," Kai glared at him but it had no effect because Rei wasn't looking at him.

"What the hell do you know about what I went through?" Now Rei looked at him, and he wasn't happy.

"I was there, I know your mother abandoned you and your father too. Your grandfather was cruel and you wanted to kill yourself. What I mean-"

"Don't turn my life into two sentences. What the hell do you know about growing up knowing your mother abandoned you?!" Kai roared at him. Rei's grip around his bowl tightened.

"You should keep your mouth shut," his voice dared him to say anything more about the subject.

"I'm not the one who brought it up," Kai told him.

"You're the one who took upper-class as an insult, like that's something bad to be," every muscle in Rei's body was tense and Kai thought he understood why Rei was so uncaring all the time. It was his way of staying calm, he had severe anger issues.

"You make it sound like because I grew up rich my life was perfect. It wasn't," Kai forced himself to relax.

"At least you had food on your plate," Rei muttered.

"Why don't you just shut up with your view on ho-"

"I had to cut off the electricity for two months to afford medicine for Lin! Want to guess where our parents were when that happened?!" Rei snapped at him. Kai mouth shut closed. "I didn't think so," Rei sneered and tossed the television over to Kai's side. Then he stood up and with no other word he walked away.

* * *

Stars in the Sky at Noon: Kai will have to do a lot of chasing in this story. He has lived in his bubble for many years and forgotten a lot of crucial things.

mamika: Rei is very sensitive and it's kind of sad but it'll be okay. Thank you! I try my best not to make the chapters boring, I want something to happen in every single one.

Gummibeer: Yes, a lot will happen in this story in short period of time. Misunderstandings and bad communications leads to angry outbursts which will solve everything! (not really but they're still fun)

The plot thickens ! Well, I guess not, I mean the plot in this one isn't even clear yet and IWIOHFS there's a bug BETWEEN my window like WHAT THE HELL how did it even get in THERE anyway

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review as that makes me very happy :D


	4. Helpful

**Title:** The Final Masquerade

**Summary:** Two people brought together by what some might call fate have a chance to start over. Are they ready to drop the masks and start over without lies?

**Warnings:** Sort of rape warning but still not

**Author's Note:** I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I kept rewriting and deleting and I think I wrote 10 A4 on different versions before I decided to go with this. Answer to the question I forgot in last chapter is below with the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

_We said it was forever but then it slipped away_

* * *

The third day started very differently than the second. Kai woke up by a dog barking at him. It gave him a heart attack but it also gave him an idea about breakfast. He wasn't sure if one could eat dog meat but he could kill it and cook it and see how it tasted.

It was the black dog, Lucky. She wouldn't be lucky for a long time tho. She barked again and kept walking towards the door, then walked back to the bed and barked at him.

"What? Timmy fell down the well?" She barked again. Hope even got up and walked out of the room, even she couldn't stand it. Kai threw his pillow at Lucky's feet and laid down on the bed again. Why wasn't Rei taking care of it?

When she barked again, louder and clear, he got up. This made her run out in the corridor and then run back to his door and then out again.

"What the hell…" Kai walked out and saw the dog walk into Rei's room. When he walked closer he heard Rei's voice.

"Lucky, ssh, it's all right," Kai stepped inside. What he saw was Rei still in bed with Lucky walking around it in a circle.

"Why the hell is she barking?" Kai demanded. Rei didn't look at him and stayed in bed. He laid straight on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"She woke you up?" He asked. "Sorry. She's just worried," he stretched out his arm over the edge of the bed and Lucky touched it with her nose.

"Worried about what?" Kai glanced at the alarm clock on the bed table. It showed 08:03. He had been robbed an hour of sleep.

"I kind of can't get up," Rei laughed nervously and then groaned. "My back quit on me. It'll be okay in an hour or so," he turned his neck a little towards Lucky so he could pet her without poking her eyes out.

"Hm," Kai grunted like the morning caveman he was. If he went to bed, would Lucky force him up again?

"Could you open the door to the porch? So they can walk out if they need," Rei asked. Kai looked at him. He was asking Kai for help. Finally.

"Sure. Anything else?" Kai didn't want to help with anything in the morning but he couldn't miss his one shot at Rei trusting him.

"There are two bowls of food on the counter. The dry one is for Lucky, and the squishy if for Hope," Rei said without hesitating. No matter how much he hated to ask for help he couldn't let his dogs go hungry.

"Got it," Kai turned around and walked to the kitchen. Hope sat on the floor, waiting patiently. She knew she'd got food one way or another, sooner or later, so she didn't feel the need to be around the loud dog.

"Squishy…" Kai looked at the bowls. It was easy to see what Rei meant, and he remembered the names of the dogs too. Good thing they had two different colors or he'd have a problem. Hope was in her bowl before he even put it down but Lucky waited until her bowl touched the floor. One had better manners than the other, Kai thought and waited until they were finished to wash the bowls.

Then he opened the door to the porch and the two of them walked outside. Lucky looked at him strangely like she wasn't sure what to think of the situation. When his missions were complete he walked to his room and put on pants and a shirt, he didn't think Rei wanted him to walk around in underwear.

"Did they eat?" Rei asked when he stepped inside his room again.

"Yes," Kai answered and looked around. There was a desk and a chair, perfect. "You can't get up at all?" He asked and grabbed the chair.

"No," Rei turned his head when Kai sat down beside the bed.

"Good, then we can talk," it was an order and not a suggestion.

"No," Rei repeated.

"We have to talk," Kai insisted. It was a rare opportunity, Rei couldn't walk away and ignore him like he did the other day after he lashed out.

"Okay but consider this, we don't talk," Rei suggested.

"We have to. I don't have anywhere else to go and I can't live like this. It's exhausting," Kai groaned. His morning self didn't have the energy to trip around the subject. Head on the problem and deal with it, that was his tactic.

"The weather is nice today," Rei responded. Kai wanted to smack him.

"Rei, I'm serious. You're angry all the time, just tell me why," he crossed his arms over his chest. Rei rolled around to his stomach and looked at him.

"Ben and Jerry is overpriced," he said seriously. Never mind the smack, Kai wanted to strangle him. There must be a nice spot in the yard to bury him in.

"Answer the question," Kai stared at him. His patience was gone.

"You're the one who's angry," Rei pointed out. "And I'm not gonna apologize for yesterday. I didn't do anything wrong, you're the one who took upper-class as an insult," he would shrug if that didn't hurt his back.

"You minimized everything I went through, of course I was mad. I know I grew up rich but it's not my fault not everyone did," it could be put in another way but it didn't matter. It was the truth. Just because he was rich that didn't mean all the problems in the world was his fault.

"Oh, so you _are_ aware not everyone grew up with luxuries like food or a roof?" Rei mocked him. "Just drop it. You grew up in a manor with maids and butlers. You wouldn't understand," he muttered and looked away.

"Is that what you've always thought? That I'm a selfish, spoiled, whiny, upper-class brat?" Kai asked, hiding the slight pain in his chest from that.

"Yah, pretty much," Rei answered without missing a beat. "You got everything you asked for a-" Kai stood up quickly. His anger filled the room.

"You think I got everything I asked for without lifting a finger? Is that it? You don't think my grandfather wanted something in return? You don't think I was punished when I misbehaved?" Kai glared at Rei. That made him go defensive because who wouldn't?

"You don't seem to have taken damage from it. You're having one night stands and t-"

"That was on his orders!" Kai shouted at him. "It was the only way…" he trailed off. He couldn't believe he just said that. In his life, that's what he was most ashamed of. Taking orders even after he was eighteen.

"What?" Rei asked and pushed himself up on his elbows. He winced from the pain. "He forced you to have sex with people? Why?" He ignored the pain in his back. He couldn't understand how a human being could treat another human that way.

"Business," Kai answered. "I was a whore, a tool for my grandfather to use as he pleased. The only reason people has ever shown interest in me has been because of my body, or my family's money. That's why I left, I decided it was enough. I'm worth more than being used as a tool by my grandfather," Kai dared to look at Rei. He looked so sad, Kai hated that. He didn't want to explain why he stayed so long.

"I know," Rei winced in pain again. He couldn't keep supporting himself on his elbows. In a swift movement he pulled away his elbows. It hurt when his back hit the bed but after that it was all good again.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked and took a step forward to the bed. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what.

"I'm fine, it'll pass. Do you think, you don't have to but, could you,maybe if you're not too tired, I mean I understand if you want to go back to sleep but… I'm really hungry," Rei finally got to the point. He didn't look directly at Kai and his cheeks were light pink. He looked so cute.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Kai asked the question for him. He really couldn't ask for help.

"Yes please," Rei mumbled and turned to his stomach. He knew his cheeks were pink and he didn't want Kai to see it.

"What do you eat?" Kai asked. Rei mumbled the answer into his pillow. "Care to repeat?" Kai raised his eyebrows. Rei lifted his head from his pillow.

"Two sandwiches, one with two slices of turkey and the other with cheese and cucumber. A bowl of coco pops and a carrot," he repeated and stuck his face in the pillow again.

"Got it," Kai walked out to the kitchen. A smile made its way to his lips. It was from a forced situation but Rei finally asked him for help. He'd show Rei that he could help, he'd make a delicious breakfast.

In his room, Rei positioned his pillows so he'd sit up when he ate. He didn't want to get up just yet, his back hurt too much for that. He had to push up all three of his pillows, even the gigantic one he hugged in his sleep.

When he finally was happy with his pillow arrangement he pushed himself up. Better to just do it quickly and deal with the pain after instead of slowly and thinking about the pain. That didn't stop him from letting out a suffocating sound when he leaned back. It hurt so badly but screaming wouldn't help.

"There's a white cat in the kitchen," Kai announced when he stepped inside the room again. He carried a tray with Rei's breakfast. "Does it want food or something?" He asked.

"She's not in the kitchen," Rei said and Kai felt something brush against his leg. "She's a good cat, she won't bite or claw you no matter what you do," the cat jumped up on the bed. It wanted to be a part of breakfast in bed.

"I got your breakfast here," Kai put the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. Rei should be able to reach that, he hoped.

"Thank you!" Rei smiled and grabbed the carrot first. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kai shook his head.

"Too early," he responded. He didn't feel hungry, just tired.

"You can lay down here if you want," Rei motioned at the free space next to him on the bed. "That way I can poke you if I want anything else," he stretched his tongue out a little in a wide grin like a child. He really was easy-going when he was calm, Kai noted.

"I guess," Kai walked over to the other side. The cat moved out-of-the-way and laid herself between him and Rei, creating a barrier. He liked that, it made it less awkward.

"I'm sorry," Rei said. "I know you were far from okay back then, that's not what I meant about what I said yesterday. It's just that, you grew up in a manor. You were the upper-class of the upper-class. If you hadn't been my friend I would have stolen from you," he smiled. Kai wondered if he was serious about the last part.

"You never told me how bad you had it," Kai laid on his stomach and watched Rei. His hair was in a ruined ponytail, and he didn't have a shirt on. It was odd how he didn't have any tattoos, Kai wasn't sure why but it just seemed like he would have.

"I couldn't. If anyone found out and reported it, Lin and I would be separated. Of course, after what Michael did we got separated anyway. Ha," Rei let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"What did Michael do?" Kai asked. He remember Michael vividly from his nightmares.

"He broke her arm," Rei gave one of the turkey slices to the cat. She munched it happily.

"Why?" Kai didn't remember all of it, the details were fuzzy. His past was fuzzy. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much. It's all a blur," he sighed.

"Depression can bless a person with that. Too bad I remember a lot of things," Rei frowned. "Michael thought he owned you, that you were his property," he said.

"That's what I said before. People only want to be with me because of my body," Kai pulled the pillow that was furthest out a little. Rei didn't protest so he pulled it all the way out and laid his head on it.

"Or your money," Rei added. Kai looked down. All the people he dated, he did have a couple of normal dates, only wanted one thing. He saw the same thing in their eyes he saw in Michael's. It scared him that there wasn't even one person out there who didn't look at him and wondered how loud he screamed in bed.

"How about you? Any luck with dating?" He asked to get the attention away from himself. He felt like Rei knew everything about him already.

"I told you, I don't date," Rei grabbed his bowl of cereal. "Has all your relationships been like that?" He asked and stirred his cereal. It was a sensitive topic.

"I had a few one night stands, flings, short relationships, or whatever you want to call it, that weren't on the orders by my grandfather if that's what you mean," Kai grunted. They never lasted long, no one could stand being around him. People only wanted to fuck him.

"Oh," Rei stirred his cereal. The milk had turned to chocolate milk. "Where did you move?" He asked.

"I moved in with Tala in London," Rei froze with the spoon in his mouth for a second. "I don't have a job so he has to pay everything. It makes me feel like shit but I can't find a job," Kai sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. That hour of sleep he missed made itself known.

"He's your friend, he wouldn't have offered if he couldn't pay for it. Don't stress about it," Rei assured him.

"You're probably right," Kai mumbled and buried his head in the pillow. He was so tired.

"Of course I am," Rei stretched his hand out and played with Kai's hair. It was soft. "Tala wouldn't abandon you," he spoke in a soft voice. Kai relaxed, and soon enough he fell asleep.

Rei leaned back and removed his hand. He felt bad. Kai shared so much with him, and he couldn't return the favor. He couldn't bring himself to talk about his past, he never had. No one knew what happened in his past, except for Lin who didn't know what happened after they were separated. He just pushed it out of his mind and didn't think about it. That was the way he dealt with everything.

"What?" Rei asked looked over at Kai. He thought Kai said something, but that must have been his imagination. He shook it off and leaned back again. Maybe he should sleep too? There wasn't much else to do. Sleeping late once in a while didn't matter, he decided and wiggled down so he laid straight in bed.

"No..." Kai whispered. Rei looked at him again. He was still asleep, must be nightmares. Should he wake him? Rei wondered and decided he should.

"Kai," Rei touched his shoulder carefully. Kai grabbed his wrist. "Sorry. I just..." Kai turned and straddled him. Then he grabbed Rei's other wrist and pinned him down to the bed. Fear and confusion took over Rei and he wanted to yell at him, then he saw Kai's eyes. They were unfocused. He was still asleep.

"Hn," Kai's grip around his wrists hardened. Rei didn't dare to fight back. Partly because of his pain, and because he wasn't sure how Kai would react.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me go," Rei tried to reason with him. Kai's face came closer, and he let go of Rei's wrists. "That's good Kai. Very... good..." Rei trailed off. Kai gently stroke his face. His lips moved but no sound came out.

"... Beautiful..." Rei's eyes widened. Whatever Kai dreamed, it was time to wake up. "Very..." Kai whispered and brushed his lips against Rei's. "Sorry," he let one finger wander from Rei's chin and up to his hair. Then he laid his head down on Rei's chest and closed his eyes.

"No. Kai. Please don't fall asleep there. You're so heavy. I'm getting crushed. Kai please. You're not a fifteen year old underweight boy anymore. I can't. Please," Rei felt his face heat up but he wasn't sure if that was because of the position they were in or because of the lack of oxygen.

"Noisy," Kai muttered and moved to the side. His legs were tangled with Rei's but his body wasn't crushing his chest anymore.

"Unbelievable," Rei muttered and tried to turn the other way but that was just a little impossible with Kai's legs tangled in his own. He didn't want to disturb the sleepwalker again. He brought his hand up to his lips, then thought about what Kai said. He couldn't have been aware it was Rei, there had to be another person in his dream. Rei refused to accept anything else.

* * *

NorthernShinigami: Yes, ten years. I had my doubts about the huge gap but I hope you still like it. Rei's past will be explored, but not as much Kai's since we got a lot of it in Sakura High.

Stars in the Sky at Noon: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much, I try to keep every chapter in a certain standard and to make something big happen that will affect the plot. They are bitter but maybe then can help each other.

mamika: Yes, it's a bit unfair because Rei never told Kai about his past so Kai can't understand it. There's a lot of things that makes them different but also what makes them like each other, if only Rei could open up.

Okay, the question I forgot to answer! About Bryan, I thought I wrote it in the first chapter but I didn't, so I'll try to bring it up in nearest future. Sadly, he and Tala are not together anymore. Lin will be mentioned, she's closer than you think. I'm glad someone asked about her, I was a bit afraid people didn't like her.

That was fun to write. Tired people are fun to write because they react on emotion and do everything to sleep. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


End file.
